My Own Stark Gameplay
by magister of light
Summary: The old gods, in a play to assist the realm of Westeros, snatches a soul from the astral plane. Join the adventure of this soul as he works for Staying Alive in the Game of Thrones. Armed with the ability of 'The Gamer', will he be able to conquer Giants and White Walkers, and stop those wicked families of Westeros or will he cry and gnash his teeth over having to put on a dress...


**RISE!**

 **RISE!**

 **RISE!**

' _Ugh!'_ Are my thoughts as I bolt upwards in my bed…. Though something doesn't feel right. This bed is far too big to be mine, and I definitely don't remember having a canopy…

Where the hell am I? I try to look around to get a bearing of where I might be. There's a four post bed with a Canopy, some Stone walls and wooden furniture scattered around the room. I must still be dreaming.

While looking around the room, I slowly became aware of the fact that I'm quite small, like, a good deal smaller. I mean, I'm a pretty big and tall guy, so this is quite the strange feeling. I'm pretty sure I wasn't drinking last night.

While pondering this a sudden noise jostled:

*Ping*

" **Welcome to the Game of Thrones!"**

" **You have been selected by the old gods to participate in the events of the world of Westeros Due to your meta-knowledge of the world. Thanks to your outside insight of this world, the old gods hope that you will be able to assist this world from avoiding a frozen demise."**

" **Would you like to go over the tutorial?"**

This can't be real…. I can't help but stare blankly at the screen. I mean, this is something that I always secretly wanted. After reading The Gamer as well as reading all the different self-insert gamer fanfiction, you can't help but have a bit of a desire for it. But, for the love of God why couldn't it be Naruto or Harry Potter. Sure, one has a bunch of blood dirty Ninja, and the other has a bunch of Nazi Wizards. But, at least I don't have to worry about getting backstabbed in my sleep 24/7 or having Doomsday ice necromancers breathing down my neck. And another thing, why the blazes am I so small? Who am I? Where am I? What is even going on?

…

…

Well, I guess the only way to find out is to click continue.

" **Now that you're over your minor panic attack let's continue with the tutorial."**

" **First, let's start off with a basic feature. Say status!"**

"Status" Jeez my voice is really squeaky…..

*Ping*

 **Status**

 **Name: Sansa Stark**

"Oh, hells! I'm Sansa Stark!" I can't help but exclaim. Not only that, but I'm also a girl now…. This is far too much! I mean, I love Sansa in the story, even though it took me a while to feel that way about her. You honestly can't see someone go through half of the crap she had to go through without begrudgingly giving them respect. I truly admire her for pushing through and going through all those beatdowns, but trails and violations of her personal being and still coming out stronger even if a bit jaded.

However, the fact that she has to go through all of those things, or rather I will have to go through all those things is far too unappealing. And... And… I'm a guy I don't know how to be a girl, I mean sure I had a sister, and I've been around a good deal of women in my life both professionally and intimate. But, I can hardly imagine going through half the crap that they've been through, let alone living as a woman in a medieval era. This is far far too much. I can't do this! I can't, I honestly can't! ***Gamer Mind activated***

…. Huh, So that's how that feels. I feel so muted out. Even though underneath the surface I'm having quite the panic attack. It's like there's a block on my mind that won't let it go further than fretting.

…. Okay deep breaths, I'm here now. No point in bitching and moaning and screaming at the fates or the old gods of there cruel nature. I just have to bite the bullet and dig deep to become the best player in the game while getting through this alive. I just feel bad for her all my friends and family I left behind, especially my mom, I know me going is going to mess with her right after my grandfather passing the last year…. This probably going to mess with me for the years to come.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on your views, I can't be too distracted, or I'll end up like Baelish with my throat slit open, Or like Rickon with an arrow in the back, or stabbed multiple times like Rob…. sweet Jesus I have to get out of here! ***Gamer Mind activated*** And we're back.

At least everyone looks over Sansa as a non-threat. Even Cersei and Joffrey Throughout her time in the red keep played little games with her, not believing she would ever strike back.

I can do this! I just have to take it one step at a time. Set goals and make smaller goals to get to those goals. Now, for the first goal, finishing up reading this status screen.

 **Status**

 **Name: Sansa Stark**

 **Age: 10**

 **Exp: 0/800**

 **Level: 4**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP:400**

 **MP:200**

 **STR:2**

 **VIT: 2 (4)**

 **DEX:4**

 **INT:3**

 **WIS:3 (5)**

 **CHA:7 (12)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Perks:**

 **Pastor's Kid:** Through years of watching and seeing the example of your father as a pastor. And, living life as a Son of a Preacher Man. you have a deeper understanding of interacting with people, as well as how to use your words and presence in a way that either uplift and demoralize those who hear you: +3 CHA and +2 Wisdom.

 **Thespian:** You are a lover of the stage, and you're indeed in your element when the spotlight is on you: +2 CHA

 **Winter is Coming:** With the Stark lineage running through your blood, you have an aversion to cold and tend to be a bit hardier than the average Westerosian: +2 VIT and 20% Cold Resistance.

 **Family, Duty, Honor:** With the Tully blood running strong in your veins you are no stranger to holding family closes above all: +5 to all Stats when a family member is near your vicinity.

Okay, I can work with this. I'm not surprised that the physical stats are low, you know, with being a young Sansa and all. But, I at least thought that the mental portion would be higher.

Whenever I read a reincarnation gamer story their intelligence, wisdom, and charisma usually are higher due to their previous life experience. I guess with this version of the gaming system I have to go from the base stats with Sansa. Oh well, at least I got some pretty awesome perks. And that Tully perk will be very helpful. I just have to make sure I keep my family close and not let them get scattered to the Four Winds like in canon.

I look through my status to start to form a basic plan. I'm probably going to have to try to shoot for a more behind-the-scenes person, definitely more Cloak and Dagger. So agility and luck will be my best friend. But, I also want to make sure that I invest in charisma and wisdom. After all, if I'm able to talk with the best of them, I'll be able to avoid social traps as best as I can. After all, if you can express your way out of a situation, then there will be no need to fight. And, you are more likely to get a lot more out of someone when you're not going all fighting mcfightison on them. That was my central philosophy when playing most RPG games. And hopefully, it won't fail me in this world.

 **+1 WIS**

Oh God yes that's satisfying!

Anyways with status out of the way, I should probably check out my Ski-

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Sansa! Are you awake?" I hear a young voice saying. "Mother sent me to make sure you're up since you haven't joined us for the morning fast."

Oh no! Now I have to deal with the Stark family. This is far too soon. How am I going to put on a facade for the Stark family? After all, this Sansa is 10. Her family has had 10 years to see how she behaves and all her different mannerisms ***Gamer Mind activated***... Right, it's going to be tough, but what choice do I have.

"I'm awake!" Was my response to the one on the other side of the door. I'm guessing it's Arya " I just overslept."

"Well hurry up and get dressed. Septa Mordane is waiting for us, and I need you there to distract her so I can play with Rickon." The voice replied. Jeez, someone has the subtlety of a bus.

I can definitely assume it's definitely Arya after that last sentence…. Now, what would be the proper response to that statement? Oh, I know! "Now Arya, you know you can't skip out on our lessons with the Septa. After all, you know mother and father would be quite upset with you are so careless." I respond in a calm voice.

 **+1 CHA**

"Yeah, yeah I know. I was just joking with you. But, you still better hurry up!"

"I'll be down in a few moments. I just need to wash my face and get dressed." I still need to get my bearings. Plus how am I even supposed to know where everything is at. Or, who's who around Winterfell…

*Ping*

" **Now that you're done with your internal monologue, and you have gotten rid of your kid sister let's continue with the tutorial shall we. And, don't sweat the big stuff, we'll be getting to the whole memory thing soon enough. Now, say skills."**

"Skills" Was my annoyed response.

 **Skill:**

 **Gamer Mind:** **Lvl Max**

Allows you to perceive the world In a video game fashion. This skill also keeps the user calm and composed no matter what the situation and will enable you to be immune to psychological effects and statuses.

 **Gamer Body: Lvl Max**

Grants the user the ability to live their life as a video game character in the real world.

 **Acting: [Lvl 30 - 0%]**

Can you walk the walk or talk to talk? Who knows and who cares. This skill isn't about knowing how to do things but more so convincing others that you do. The higher the level of the scale the more likely people will believe your performance.

 **Singing: [Lvl 25 - 0%]**

Whether you sound like an angel or Nails on a chalkboard. Singing is a form of conveying words through musical or crass expression. Some even believe that singing has a magical effect on it if the performer is truly gifted. But, that only comes to those who truly pour their heart and soul into their craft. The higher the level, the better are your chances of leaving your audience with a pleasant impression for your singing ability.

 **Harping: [Lvl 12 - 0%]**

This skill controls the Mastery of your ability to play the harp. One of the common instruments played by nobility in the lands of Westeros: 24% Mastery of the harp.

 **Courtesies: [Lvl 20 - 0%]**

Your ability to navigate through the intricate world of politics and social interactions amongst the court and nobility.

Well, at least I have some skills that will assist me in the situation I found myself in. Hopefully, with a combination of my **Acting** and **Courtesies** skills, I'll be able to survive for at least today.

*Ping*

" **That's the spirit. Now, just one more function to go over before you get your present. Now speak up and say inventory."**

"Inventory"

What popped up in front of me were two screens. In the right panel were 10 x 10 gray boxes that I could touch with my finger and slide the screen over to see more boxes. Here's hoping this is one of those Infinite hammer spaces.

In the left panel was a 2d model of me with slots next to the image For things such as armor for the head, body, arms, shin, and feet. There was also slots for weapons and accessories which were apparently empty. It also seems that there were multiple outfit slots on the screen as well. This is going to be quite helpful for me. What's this I get to the store outfits on here and just click on the screen and have them appear on me. Thank the lord for that, since I don't have a clue on how to put any of these type of clothes on from this time frame. I would have been screwed without this.

" **Yes, yes you would have. But, as I said the old gods gave you this ability and brought you to this world so you can make a difference. So, out of the countless souls that travel through the astral planes you were the lucky prospect that was brought here. So they're not just going to leave you without some things to aid you in getting started. the gamer ability is only a majority of it."**

" **The thing is you're not fully replacing Sansa Stark. In actuality, we have just been holding the memories and presence back while you got a feel for everything."**

" **Now that this is no longer an issue prepare for transmigration downloading. Beware this will sting, but it will only last for a few moments."**

"What the actual fuuuuuuuaaaaaAAAAH!"

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like every part of my being was being stretched ripped apart and then fuse together just to be put into a blender. I can feel a cold sweat breaking out all over me. The only thing I could think of was wishing for an end. I had a brief memory of my own demise that brought me here. A flash of pain in my skull, paying overflowing that led to Darkness. But, it had nothing on this.

And then, just as quickly as it came, it all left.

When I opened my eyes this time, the world around me was a lot more familiar. I had memories of combing my hair in front of the mirror while Arya was playing with toys on the bed. When I looked at the drapes around my bed, I thought of the times I would close them up in fear of the wind that was blowing outside. Hells, even the little bracelet that was next to my nightstand brought memories of a shy Jon Snow presenting it to me for my 4th birthday. Back then... before the whole bastard issue became a thing.

Not only these memories but more were suddenly clear to my mind. All the nooks and crannies of Winterfell that I got the chance to explore. The Bakers that make fresh bread for the castle and soldiers and troops that marched around the walls, their names and faces appeared in my mind as well. Significant events and dates in all manners of things burst upon my enraptured mind's eye.

With that, everything just clicked. I knew where I was. I knew what happened yesterday with Arya and Bran running wild around Winterfell and getting dirt all over my bed when they decide to jump on it. And how the poor ladies had to try their best to clean all of it up. How the bastard, I mean, Jon was punished by mother for distracting Septa Mordane long enough for Arya to get away. And I even remember having a nice little playtime with Jeyne Poole, gossiping about this and that.

I can definitely build a future from this. Now that I have the foundation of where to start I can go about living as usual while putting my main focus and attention on improving myself. Working out, learning skills, bribing people like Maester Luwin and father into teaching me things like poison using a dagger. And, I'll make sure not to be trapped by the Lannisters or God forbid being married to Ramsay Bolton.

All that's left to do is get the dressing to start the day. That shouldn't be too tricky right….

 **Thank you to all of you who took a chance to read this story. This is actually my first story I've ever written. I've been reading fanfics on this website for going on 10 years now, and I've only just now mustered up the courage and patience to give it a try. This is actually one of two stories that have been bouncing around in my head, and I'm finally giving at least one of them a chance to shine. Well anyways, enough about me. If you have any questions or comments or suggestions that you would like to give, feel free to drop me a review. I'm very open to criticism, and I'm a firm believer that you can't truly improve unless you are willing to be critiqued. So once again thank you for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
